Les trois petits cochons et le grand méchant loup
by shashaki
Summary: Et si les trois petits cochons étaient en faite Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura. ET que le méchant loup était Kakashi. OOC, UA. Deathfic, Yaoi. GROS DÉLIRE


Disclamer: Les personnages ne sont pas ;a moi, encore moins l'histoire, mais la fin, si.

----

Voici l'histoire de trois petits cochons et d'un grand méchant loup.

Les trois petits cochons vivent avec leur mère dans une jolie maisonnette au pied d'une colline. Ils s'appellent Naruto, Sakura et Sasuke.

Le grand méchant loup vit seul dans une vieille cabane au sommet de la colline.

Un jour, Maman Tsunade dit:

«Les enfants, il est temps pour vous de vivre dans vos propres maisons.»

«Oui, il est temps», dit Naruto.

«De partir», dit Sakura.

«Et de vivre dans nos propres maisons», dit Sasuke.

Alors les trois petits cochons préparent leur bagage et quittent la maison au pied de la colline.

«Au revoir, les enfants!!» dit Tsunade. «Et n'oubliez pas: Prenez garde au méchant Kakashi qui aime bien manger les petits cochons.»

«Nous n'oublieront pas», répondirent les trois petits cochons.

«G comme grand», dit Naruto.

«M comme méchant», dit Sakura.

«K comme Kakashi», dit Sasuke.

Ils saluent leur mère et se mettent en route gaiement

Ils arrivent bientôt à un endroit où trois routes se rencontrent.

«Je vais aller de ce côté et construire ma maison», dit Naruto.

«Je vais aller de ce côté et construire ma maison», dit Sakura.

«Moi, je vais rester ici et y construire ma maison», dit Sasuke.

Et chaque petit cochon s'en va de son côté.

Naruto construit sa maison de paille. Un, deux, trois, et voilà!! Sa maison est terminée. Ce n'est pas une très bonne maison. Ce n'est pas une maison très solide.

«Ça ne fait rien», dit Naruto. «Je n'ai pas l'intention de travailler toute la journée. Je veux danser et jouer.»

Et c'est ce qu'il fait.

Mais _quelqu'un_ le surveille du haut de la colline. Quelqu'un qui aime bien mangerles petits cochons.

Pendant ce temps, Sakura construit une maison de bois. Un, deux, trois, et voilà!! Sa maison est terminée. Ce n'est pas une très bonne maison, ni très solide.

«Ça ne fait rien», dit Sakura. «je n'ai pas l'intention de travailler toute le journée. Je veux chanter et jouer.»

Et ce qu'elle fait.

Mais _quelqu'un_ la surveille du haut de la colline. Quelqu'un qui aime bien mangerles petits cochons.

Sasuke, lui, travaille très fort. Il construit une maison de briques avec un plancher de bois. Il fait aussi une porte. Puis il fait une cheminée de briques. Sa maison est une très bonne maison, et très solide.

«Maintenant, je peux me reposer et jouer», dit Sasuke.

Et c'est ce qu'il fait.

Mais _quelqu'un_ la surveille du haut de la colline. Quelqu'un qui aime bien mangerles petits cochons.

Le lendemain, _quelqu'un_ descendit la colline. C'est le grand méchant Kakashi!! Il se dirige vers la maison de paille et frappe à la porte.

«Petit cochon, petit cochon, ouvre-moi», dit-il.

Naruto regarde par la fenêtre et aperçoit le grand méchant loup.

«Non, non et non!! Par ma queue en tire-bouchon, tu ne mettras pas la patte dans ma maison», répond Naruto.

«Tu l'auras voulu!!» hurle le loup. «Je vais souffler si fort que ta maison de paille s'effondrera et alors je te mangerai!!»

Aussitôt, le loup se met à souffler de toutes ses forces et la maison de paille s'envole!! Naruto s'enfuit juste à temps.

Il court jusqu'à la maison de bois de sa sœur.

«Au secours!! Au secours!!»crie-t-il. «Le grand méchant Kakashi s'en vient.»

Sakura se dépêche de laisser entrer Naruto et verrouille la porte.

Le grand Kakashi se déguise alors en mouton. Il se rend jusqu'à la maison de bois et frappe à la porte.

«Petits cochons, petits cochons, ouvrez-moi», dit-il d'une petite voix.

«Qui êtes-vous??» demande Sakura.

«Je suis un mouton», répond le loup de sa petite voix.

Les deux petits cochons regardent par la fenêtre et reconnaissent le loup sous son déguisement. Sakura dit alors:

«Non, non et non!! Par ma queue en tire-bouchon, tu ne mettras pas la patte dans ma maison.»

«Tu l'auras voulu!!» hurle le loup. «Je vais souffler si fort que ta maison de bois s'effondra, et alors je te mangerai.»

Aussitôt, il se met à souffler de toutes ses forces. Il souffle et souffle encore. Et la maison de bois s'envole!!

Naruto s'enfuit juste à temps. Il court jusqu'à la maison de son frère. Mais Sakura reçoit une planche dans la figure ce qui l'assomme. Le loup la mange.

«Au secours!! Au secours!! Le grand méchant Kakashi s'en vient. Il a mangé Sakura.»

Sasuke laisse aussitôt entrer son frère et verrouille la porte. Le loup arrive et se met à frapper sur la porte.

«Petits cochons, petits cochons!! Laissez-moi entrer», appelle-t-il.

«Non, non et non!! Par ma queue en tire-bouchon, tu ne mettras pas la pette dans ma maison», dit Sasuke

«Alors je vais souffler si fort que ta maison de briques s'écroulera, et alors je vous mangerai tous les deux», dit le grand méchant Kakashi.

Naruto a très peur. Mais Sasuke lui dit:

«N'ais pas peur. Le loup ne pourra pas détruire ma maison. Elle est très solide.»

Il dit alors au loup:

«Vas-y, souffle tant que tu voudras. Nous n'avons pas peur d'un grand méchant loup.»

Alors le loup se met à souffler… Il souffle de toutes ses forces. Il souffle et souffle encore. Il souffle tellement que son visage devint tout rouge et ses oreilles toutes bleues. Mais il n'arrive pas à démolir la maison de briques. Le loup est furieux. Il ne peut pas laisser passer un dîner.

«Je sais ce que je vais faire», dit-il. «Puisque je ne peux pas entrer par la porte…je vais entrer par la cheminé!!»

Mais les deux petits cochons entendent ses pas sur le toit.

«Il est sur le toit», s'écrie Naruto. «Il va descendre par la cheminée.»

Sasuke dit alors:

«Va me chercher une marmite d'eau chaude!!»

Naruto s'amène aussitôt avec la marmite d'eau chaude, _très_ chaude. Il place la marmite sous la cheminée juste au moment où le cœur du loup s'arrête de battre à cause que Sakura était empoisonnée. Le loup tombe dans la cheminée puis dans la marmite d'eau chaude.

«On dirait qu'on va manger du loup ce soir», dit Sasuke en ajoutant des épices et des légumes dans la marmite.

Naruto met la table: des assiettes, des fourchettes, des couteaux et des jolies chandelles. Une fois le loup cuit, ils le mangent.

Le repas finit, Naruto se lève pour aller se coucher.

«Où vas-tu?», dit Sasuke en lui prenant le bras.

«Me coucher», répond Naruto.

Sasuke sourit pour ensuite entrainer Naruto à sa chambre.

«Alors viens dans ma chambre, avec moi.», dit cochon Sasuke.

«Ohh», répond Naruto avant de lui faire un grand sourire.

FIN

Oh mon dieu, on se demande se qu'ils vont faire hein XD


End file.
